I Don't Have Any Words
by ZJohnson
Summary: Haruhi x Tamaki One-Shot! This is the first one-shot I have ever written! Here's a small summary! Haruhi is late for a very important meeting! But she can't help but stop to hear beautiful piano music and a voice hidden behind it. Who is it? Does it mean anything to Haruhi? Review please!
_Gosh I can't believe that I'm late…_ Haruhi thought as she quickly ran through the halls of Ouran Academy. She had a meeting her father had wanted to attend about her scholarship. Haruhi ran as fast as she could, she was already ten minutes late, having let her dad know that she had her host duties. She ran by and heard a very soft piano medley playing.

 _What was that...?_ She thought to herself as she started backing up to where the sound was originating. Haruhi kneeled by the door and let the soft piano medley play. The player began to sing in a very lovely soothing voice.

 _Come near and stand by me, baby._

 _Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,_

 _All that is swelling within me,_

 _Must be a language I've never spoken 'till there was you,_

 _I fumbled, try but I stumbled,_

 _Over all my heart wants to say now_

Haruhi gasped within her mind. She was astounded by the beautiful voice she was hearing. The piano was accenting the lyrics perfectly. She leaned on the door more to hear ore precisely.

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

 _Rushing through me,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _But a promise has been made you can believe this,_

 _From the first kiss,_

 _It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots._

She felt herself blushing, her heart raced. There was only one person in this school that she knew could play piano this well, and speak French for the most part. Haruhi silently peeked through the crack and discovered that it was Tamaki playing the piano and singing the song. She very carefully opened the door, and peeked again. She saw he was too into the music to notice the movement, so she crawled inside and situated herself.

 _Come near and talk to me baby,_

 _How did you know you were,_

 _The dream of this dreamer,_

 _Oh god how I thank you for reading,_

 _In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,_

 _Of what I long for,_

 _You gave me much more,_

 _Love is standing beside me,_

Haruhi found herself blushing more; she couldn't explain her feelings. _Why am I acting like this? Why is my heart beating so much faster?_ She puzzled within herself as she watched Tamaki play, his movements to the rhythm of the music drawing her closer and giving her curiosity.

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

 _Rushing through me,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _But a promise has been made you can believe this,_

 _From the first kiss,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

 _Rushing through me,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _But a promise has been made you can believe this,_

 _From the first kiss,_

 _It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots,_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots._

 **A very large arrow is pointing towards the pillar Haruhi is sitting near!** "I-I gotta go," She whispered to herself, "I'm late and I can't be seen snooping," She quickly adjusted her legs, but her right leg kicks the pillar, causing it to fall and make a loud noise. Tamaki quickly turned his attention in her direction. "Haruhi?" He questioned. "S-Senpai!?" Haruhi jerked up, "I-I was just leaving!"

She quickly scrambled to the door, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Did you hear that…all of it…?" Tamaki whispered in a very soft voice, his head lowered. Haruhi could only nod. "The song….it was for you princess…." He whispered even softer. She gasped and blush framed her cheeks. Haruhi turned to look up at Tamaki; his eyes were shining genuinely with love. "T-Tam….S-Sen I," Haruhi stuttered before having a finger put to her lips. Tamaki slowly leaned down and whispered to her "Je n'ai pas de mots…" before kissing her sofly. Haruhi was at first shocked, but she let herself gently fall into it. They both shared a tender loving kiss and an embrace…if they listened even closer…Tamaki's song would be resonating within them, playing inside their hearts keeping their bond strong.

 **A/N: First time I've ever really written a One-Shot! Should I write more? The song is Je n'ai pas de mots, sung and played by no other than the great Vic Mignogna, who voices the English version of Tamaki. Je n'ai pas de mots means I don't have any words! Ahhh love! Until next time guys! I don't own the song at all by the way! It's extremely lovely; if you haven't heard it, I would recommend checking it out!**


End file.
